PROJECT SUMMARY The broad goal of Core A of the Phase II COBRE is to oversee the growth of basic and translational cancer research that will extend the successes of Phase I into long term sustainability of the center. For Phase II, our investigators will focus on basic aspects of cancer cells with direct translational relevance to human cancer patients. Phase II projects will have a central theme of translational research in head and neck cancer and the importance of the immune system in treatment of patients with this disease. We plan to further develop a second theme of childhood cancer research as Phase II progresses. The Administrative Core (Core A) will be responsible for overall leadership and administration of the COBRE. The director and support staff will be responsible for all activities that support the COBRE. This includes effective communication between Project Leaders, Mentors, and Core Directors. The COBRE Director will have the ultimate responsibility to ensure that the goals of the COBRE are successfully implemented. He will oversee fiscal responsibilities of the COBRE. The COBRE Director will consult with the Project Leaders, Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), and the External Advisory Committee (EAC) to achieve these goals. We have established the following specific aims for Core A. 1) To provide management and oversight of all fiscal matters of the COBRE; 2) To support career development of Project Leaders. This will be accomplished through support of research program development and a mentoring program to assist with scientific progress, grant and manuscript writing, and promoting ethical conduct of research; 3) To organize semiannual meetings with the EAC and to organize meetings with the IAC. The EAC will meet once by teleconference and once in person each year. The IAC will participate in EAC meetings and as needed throughout the year. 4) To oversee student research programs and facilitate recruitment and selection of students. Project leaders will have the opportunity to participate in graduate student training through two separate PhD programs. Undergraduates will train in laboratories through formal summer research program. 5) To coordinate a seminar series, an annual symposium, and the cancer biology journal/data club. Project leaders will have the opportunity to invite and meet with speakers having expertise in their fields. A regional annual symposium will be held each year in conjunction with the EAC meeting and will include presentations by nationally recognized cancer researchers and presentations by the regional cancer research community. 6) To organize a pilot grant program that will be used to support research that has high potential for external funding; 7) To prepare annual progress reports of projects, mentoring, and cores and provide reports to funding agency and for review by the EAC. With completion of these goals, we expect our center to be competitive for continued funding through program project grants in two cancer research areas (head and neck and childhood cancers). We expect to develop basic and translational research that leads to clinical trials, directly impacting cancer patient care.